An Unexpected Trip
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: L, Light and Misa take a vacation to a small house in the mountains of Japan to visit someone L thinks will help with the case. But who is this girl and why is handcuffing HERSELF to Light!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Death Note**

An Unexpected Trip

Chapter 1: Leaving

**_My first Death Note fanfic!  
Umm, I'm gonna say a little about this because I couldn't fit this in the summary.  
This is based the day after Misa kissed L on the cheek in episode 20, so Light and Misa don't know they're Kira and the Second Kira.  
I only added that to avoid confusion as to why there's a piece of that scene in there. And that scene is word-for-freaking-word, too. I listened to it in English like 27 times and finally got it... So anyway, please R&R!_**

_"As for Misa Amane, I've turned to her because I know that her love for you is boundless." L said, turning to her slightly. _  
_"Do you really mean it?" He nodded. "Oh no! I think I've totally misunderstood you all this time! I even called you a pervert! But you actually DO understand how I feel, don't you?" Misa said happily, clasping her hands together, eyes sparkling at him. _  
_"Yes," L replied. "Misa is undisputedly the most perfect and worthy person for Light." _  
_"YAAAAY!" She ran over and pecked his cheek. "You're such a sweetie! Thank you, Ryuzaki!" _  
_"I could actually fall for you..." He said, fingers brushing against his cheek. _  
_"Let's not go that far..." She said, a slightly sour look on her face and she wrapped her arms around Light. "But you can maybe be a friend of mine! Would that be okay?"_  
_"Yes. So now I've gained yet another friend..."_  
_"Of course! Any friend of Light's is a friend of mine!" She grabbed his hand as well as her boyfriends. "Let's all be friends together!" She said, spinning both boys around in a circle._

The next morning, Amane Misa awoke with a smile on her face. Her work phone was ringing again, so she picked it up.  
"Good mooooorning!" She said happily into the phone.  
"Misa-Misa, you had a photo shoot a half-hour ago and you weren't there!"  
"It only," She looked at her clock. "THREE THIRTY?!"  
"Yes, now why are you still asleep?!"  
"Misa doesn't know!"  
"Oh well. Your next shoot is next Monday, so be there. Or I'll ruin your career." Her manager hung up with a distinct bitterness in her voice.  
"Well good morning to you too, bitch..." Misa said, putting her phone down and standing up, walking to her closet and throwing open the doors.  
"Hmm..." She ended up choosing on a shirt that had a pattern slightly like a kilt and a black shirt with a furry coat over it. A few minutes of makeup and hair later, she was done and walking down to where L and Light were working downstairs.  
"Any new leads on Yotsuba?" She asked, hugging Light from behind.  
"No," L said, nibbling his thumb. "However, I feel like I've been out of it lately, so I'm not completely certain that I'm right."  
"Maybe it's the fact you never sleep!" Misa said.  
"I don't think so." He replied, putting a piece of cake in his mouth and chewing contently.  
"Oh! Why don't you go on vacation!" Misa said happily.  
"Vacation?"  
"Yeah! Get out of the city, get some fresh air, maybe sleep a li-"  
"Now that you mention it, I know someone who I could go stay with who lives in the mountains and could help me clear my head and pay more attention to the case. However, she lives a while from here..."  
"Who?" Light asked.  
"No one in particular." He replied. Watari handed him another cup of coffee and a huge plate of sugar cubes and small cups of cream.  
"But you just said they might be able to help!"  
"I know what I said." He plunked about ten cubes of sugar into the coffee and stirred it with a small silver spoon.  
"So, can Misa and Light come too?" Misa asked.  
"Well, seeing as how I'm still handcuffed to Light-kun, he has no choice. You can come if you want, although I have no idea why you would want to come to a small house in the mountains with me and Light-kun."  
"Misa TOTALLY wants come too! She's gonna pack right now!" She stood up from her chair and ran up the stairs.

"So, who's this person we're going to talk to?" Light asked again after Misa was gone.  
"Don't think that the absence of Misa-san is going to make me tell you. You'll meet her when we get there. I suggest you pack now."  
"I think you forgot we're still handcuffed together!" Light said, annoyed.  
"That's right..." L bit at his thumb again. "Let's go. You can pack and then I will." They stood up and ascended the stairs.

Light let L pack first, seeing as how he thought he only wore one pair of clothes. But actually, he wore lots of clothes, they all just looked exactly the same.  
When they were in Light's room, Misa came barging in with a big smile on her face and a suitcase in each hand.  
"I don't think we'll be there for more than two weeks, Miss Amane." L said between bites of strawberry shortcake.  
"Misa knows! This is for week one," She held up her right hand. "And this one's for week two!" She held her left hand up. That suitcase looked bigger and took more effort for her to lift.  
"Umm... What could you possibly have in there?" Light asked, setting another pair of pants in his suitcase.  
"So how's it going, Light?" She asked, ignoring his question completely. "Are you done packing yet? Where's your suitcase Ryuzaki-kun? D-do you only wear one pair of cloth-"  
"He wears other clothes, but they all look the same," Light answered. "And Watari already got his suitcase."  
"I suggest you give him yours, Misa-san." L said, putting a strawberry in his mouth.  
"Where should Misa put them?"  
"I'll take them from you to put in the car." She spun around to see Watari at the door, another whole cake on a platter in his hands.  
"Thank you, Watari. Now Misa-san, give him the suitcases." Misa held up her hands and Watari took both cases and left the room.  
"Mmm..." L said, chewing the cake. "Oh, did you want some?" He said between bites, pointing his fork at Misa.  
"Misa has told you," She said, crossing her arms. "Sweets make you fat. I always stay away from them."  
"And I always say that thinking burns the most calories."  
"You're calling Misa stupid again! Light! Your stupid friend is calling me stupid!" She complained, beating her fists on L's chest repeatedly.  
"Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka-Baka!" She said over and over. L stood there and watched, expression not changing.  
"Alright," Light said, closing his suitcase. "I'm done packing."  
"I'll take your suitcase," Watari said. "Please wait downstairs while I put the suitcase in the trunk and come get you." The three nodded and walked down the stairs.  
Once they were downstairs, Misa sat on one of the couches and L and Light sat at the computers and tried to work. L munched on some sort of Teddy-Graham type thing and Light clicking through windows of people who had died in the past three weeks, trying to pinpoint people who could be connected to Yotsuba.  
After a few minutes, Watari appeared.  
"Please come with me." The group stood up and walked outside "Headquarters" and into an expensive looking car. Misa and Light both took window seats and Ryuzaki sat in the middle of the two.  
"What. Are you doing?"  
"Sitting down." He said, biting at his thumb.  
"Can't you sit in the front?"  
"No." A vein throbbed in Misa's forehead.  
"Sit. In. The. Front."  
"I'm afraid Ryuzaki won't be sitting in the front. You will have to deal with him until we get to our destination." Watari said. Misa scoffed and looked out the window.

After seeing that they were leaving city limits, Misa asked,  
"We ARE going someplace in Japan, right?"  
"Yes. But I'm afraid she lives about a day from here." L said.  
"A DAY?!"  
"Yes. Don't worry about it. You just have to sit here for a while. You can sleep if you want. I'll have cake for anyone who wants it at our first rest stop."  
"I'm just gonna think about stuff," Misa said. "And Misa DOESN'T like or want cake."  
"Suit yourself." He said, biting his thumb. Misa stared out the window and watched the scenery fly by. There were several buildings and homes, but as they got further out, there were less and less signs of society.  
"Where ARE we?" She asked after a couple hours.  
"About an hour outside Fukushima. The person you're going to see lives around two hours west of Hanamaki. We'll be there by morning." Watari answered.  
"Thanks Watari-san." Misa looked at the mountains in the distance. _Misa wishes she could take vacation, just me and Light._ She thought. _We'd have so much fun together! And we wouldn't have to worry about stupid Ryuzaki-kun accusing us of being the Kiras. _

She glanced at said detective. He was eating a chocolate-covered doughnut, licking at the glaze before taking a few bites and then drowning it in coffee. He then repeated the process with another doughnut. And then another. And another.

Until he noticed she was staring at him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want one?" He said, holding it up.  
"Umm... Sure, I guess." She took it and started chewing on it. Raspberry jelly filled her mouth.  
"Mmm! These are really good Ryuzaki-kun!"  
"I know," His eyes flicked to Light. "Do you want one Light-kun?"  
"I'm good." Light replied with a smile.  
"Suit yourself, more for us." He said, turning back to Misa.  
"But wait! Misa's gonna get fat!"  
"I'll give you a Sudoku puzzle or something to get your brain working." L said, the rest of the doughnut disappearing behind his lips.  
"Okay!" She said, finishing her third doughnut and reaching into... and empty box?!  
"Ryuzaki-kun!" She said. "You had NINE?!"  
"Yes. Watari brought another box, we'll be fine." He reached up front and Misa realized what was up there and why he couldn't sit there. The passenger seat of the car was being taken up by bountiful amounts of sweets and cakes and coffee.  
"That's really why Ryuzaki-kun can't sit in the front?!"  
"Hmm..." He said, biting a doughnut. Misa grabbed the box and put it on the other side of her.  
"Please give those back, Misa."  
"No! Misa won't give them back until you sit up there!" Instead of doing something about the situation at hand, L simply reached over her lap and took another doughnut, licking at the frosting thoughtfully.  
"You are INFURIATING!" To be completely honest, L didn't know that Misa knew the meaning of the word "infuriating" or how to use it properly in a sentence, so this surprised him.  
"Whatever you say, Misa-san." He replied.  
"AUGH! Light! Make your friend MOVE!"  
"I can't control his actions. Just give him the doughnuts and stop arguing with him. You can argue when you two are alone, but frankly, it's annoying. So stop."

Contrary to his answer, Yagami Light was having a MARVELOUS time listening to Misa and L argue. It was an interesting change of pace from Misa's "Misa-Misa" preppy attitude. L was also acting slightly different, whether the detective knew it or not. A condescending attitude was NOT something he was normally attributed with.  
"Fine. Misa will stop arguing," Misa said, holding out the doughnuts to a happy-looking L. "Here. You can have these back Ryuzaki-kun." She blushed a little bit as he eagerly took the box from her hands and bit another doughnut.  
"Thank you." Light, and even Misa, detected a bit of pride in the usually monotonic detective's voice. He was being an asshole over his personal victory about the doughnuts, and doing a shitty job of trying cover it up.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
"Oh, nOthing... Misa said, accenting the 'o'.  
"Alright then." He said, returning to the doughnut in front of him.

Outside Misa's window, the bright sun was just about to finish slipping under that horizon. Watari pulled the car into a parking lot and said,  
"We'll be sleeping here tonight." Light got out of the car and pulled on the chain connecting he and L.  
"We only have three hours of driving left, so a motel can't be that bad for one night." L replied, climbing through the car and standing next to Light. Misa jumped out from the other side and hooked her arms around one of Light's.  
"Ooh! Misa wants to sleep with Light-kun tonight!"  
"That might not be possible considering the cuffs." L said, gnawing on his thumb, pushing it to the corner of his mouth. Misa grimaced.  
"Then unhook the chains!"  
"Light-kun is still under suspicion of being Kira, that won't be possible."  
"Can't you lengthen them or something?!"  
"No."  
"You irritate Misa." Once again, a word L didn't think Misa knew; although both words she had used were both words to express annoyance...  
"I'm sure I do." That vein in Misa's forehead was about to pop.  
"Let's just go inside." Light said, pulling at the chain and forcing L to start walking, Misa following.

About ten minutes later, Misa, L and Light were sitting on one bed in the room. The other bed had been pushed closer and allowed Light and Misa to share while also letting L get up and work through the night.  
"Ryuzaki-kun shouldn't work. He should sleep!" Misa said.  
"Sleep is good for you." Light agreed.  
"I have to get some work done." L said, motioning to Watari to give him is laptop. He turned it on and immediately pulled up several windows and documents about Yotsuba, Kira and anything else even remotely possible for the case, including a single file from the BB Murder case.  
"What's the "BB Murder Case"?" Misa asked, pointing to the file.  
"Just a case that could possible be connected to this one." He lied. There HAD to be a connection here. Beyond Birthday (BB for short) had the crimson red eyes of the Shinigami, L knew it. However, Light and Misa showed no signs of having these eyes, as he probably would've been killed if either did.

Although, there was a three percent chance that if Kira and the Second Kira were Yagami Light and Amane Misa, one of them had the eyes and knew his name, but the other stopped them from killing him or prevented something. Perhaps stealing Misa-san's cell phone that day was a good idea... He thought. Of course, it also labeled him, by anyone who saw the motion, a pervert, but it probably saved his life.  
"Oh. But it looks like he had Kira's power too." _Reading?_ L couldn't believe it. First big words and now reading? Maybe Misa wasn't as stupid as he had first imagined. However, there was only a fifty-five percent chance of that being true, even if it WAS over 50%.  
"Yes. It was the most perplexing cases I have ever worked on. However, the current case had surpassed the line of difficulty this case posed a long time ago." He said, closing out of the window and looking at a few pictures of Yotsuba members, biting his thumb and pretending to be deep in thought. His thought processes WERE working twenty-seven percent better since he had left the bustling streets and polluted air of Tokyo, however the small town the group was staying in was close to a factory and that was mucking up the air pretty well.  
"Misa's going to go to sleep now!" She said, swan-diving into bed next to Light. The man was already almost asleep himself and he forced himself not to kill her. "Good night, Ryuzaki-kun!"  
"Good night, Misa-san." He said, clicking a few keys on the laptop. Misa cuddled close to Light and was asleep in seconds.

L continued to look up things on his computer for a few minutes. Sitting in his usual position, he closed down each window until all that was left was a list of Yotsuba workers, including the seven he was most cautious of. The security cameras Weddy had placed in the building were still running, although there was a speck of dust on one of the cameras and it was driving him crazy.

A meeting was taking place in a different room of the building, and the only thing they appeared to be talking about was financial overruns or something like that. He closed the window, not caring about anything like that. Nibbling on his thumb he looked back towards his friends. Misa had her arms tightly wrapped around Light's chest and Light's face was a bit blue, probably from oxygen deprivation. He closed the silver top of the computer and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet down and hearing his knees crack under the relieving pressure.  
"Ow..." He mumbled quietly, trying not to wake his friends. He turned to Watari, frowning when he saw that the man was asleep. Well, he's old. The detective thought. Even he needs to sleep sometimes. He looked across the room. The mattress of the empty bed seemed to call to him. He stood, trying not to let the chains rattle to much.

Sitting on the bed, he pulled the comforter off and onto the floor, laying down on the sheets, keeping his oversized jeans and white shirt on. His eyes closed and sleep overcame him almost instantly.

**_Chapter 1! I'm pretty happy about how this turned out! :D please R&R! I only finished Death Note like last week so I might be a little OOC, so please tell me if I am! -Chiharu Kamida_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Death Note!**

**An Unexpected Trip **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

"Should we wake him up?" Misa whispered to Light and Watari, hovering over L who was still sound asleep on the second bed. The digital clock read 10:23 a.m. Misa reached to poke L's cheek, but pulled her hand back.  
"I don't know. He's a lot less of an asshole this way," Light said with a shrug.  
"I have a simple solution," Watari said, pulling L onto his back as if the world-renowned detective was a child and not 24, "Amane-san, would you please check us out? Light and L are going to sit in the car." Misa smiled and nodded.

Walking up to the front desk, she put on a big bright smile and handed the man at the desk the two room keys, signing a piece of paper and looking up at the man.  
"Misa-Misa appreciates the quality of your establishment," she said him, "but you should get better cable programs." The man nodded and froze up at the realization that "Misa-Misa" had spent the night at his motel without him being even partly aware of it.

Misa waved and smiled, walking out of the building and climbing into the car at the window seat where a sleeping L was promptly pushed off of Light's shoulder and his forehead collided with Misa's, snapping him awake.  
"What happened?" He asked, "Are we there yet? Wait. This isn't Sachiko's house. Watari, where the hell are we?"  
"No, you've just been asleep," Watari explained, "we still have two hours of driving before we reach Sachiko-san's house."  
"Who's Sachiko, Ryuzaki-kun?" Misa asked with a smirk, "Is she your giiiirlfrieeeeeeeend?"  
"Try my sisteeeeeeeeerrrrrr." L replied, repositioning himself on the seat and rubbing the side of his head, "Did I hurt your head, Misa?"  
"Nope! I'm fi- wait, you have a sister?!"  
"Biologically, yes. I haven't seen her in years. We were both orphaned at a young age. You can also call her S if you'd like."  
"She has a name," Misa said questioningly, "but you're saying to call her a letter?"  
"I have a name, but I've said you can call me a letter."  
"That's no the same thing! You told us a name instead of a letter first so we know this person by a name and not a letter!" Misa said, crossing her arms.  
"Alright. You may call her Sachiko, that's what I call her. Or Sister, but you probably won't call her that," L said, munching on his third breakfast which consisted of several doughnuts, a whole cake and three pots (yes I said pots) of coffee.

"Mr. Watari, can Misa have a cup of coffee please?" Misa asked, looking with sleepy eyes at the cup in L's hand. Watari smiled and pulled over quickly, pouring Misa a cup of coffee.  
"Cream or sugar, Amane-san?" He asked, holding up a small plate littered with sugar cubes that L quickly took and hoarded to himself.  
"Misa will just get sugar from Ryuzaki-kun…" She said, reaching nervously towards L, a little bit worried that he'd bite her hand off because she dared to try to take some of his treasured sweets.

Contrary to her belief, the detective held out the plate for her, offering a tiny smile to his cup of coffee as he did.  
"Take as many as you'd like," he said to the cup, "there are plenty more and I'm sure my sister has sugar at her house."  
"Does she even know we're coming?" Light asked, picking his head up from the window where he had been trying to sleep. Part of his forehead was bright red from where the glass was applying pressure to it.  
"Of course," L replied between his fifth and sixth doughnut, "It would be terribly rude to show up uninvited or at the very least unannounced." A vein in Light's forehead throbbed.  
"What about Yotsuba?" He asked, "They wanted their meeting with Misa soon."  
"Mogi-kun called Yotsuba," Misa said after taking a drink of her own coffee, "and told them that Misa was going on a scheduled photo shoot/vacation for a little bit! Ryuzaki-kun made a fake calendar and everything!"  
"Okay, but what if the group from Yotsuba want to meet to discuss something about their new ads?" Light asked.  
"My sister has a private jet," L replied, "she can get Misa back to Headquarters in about two hours."  
"You're RICH, Ryuzaki-kun!" Misa said, "You have even more money than Misa!"  
"Actually," he replied, "Watari is rich. I simply use his money." He bit into a piece of strawberry cake and Misa swallowed another sip of coffee. Light pressed his forehead against the window pane again and drifted off into slumber.

That is, until Watari's car came to a screeching halt about an hour later. Light's head smashed into the sea in front of his and his hand went to his nose.

"Goddammit!" he swore, "I think you broke my nose!" L grabbed Light's nose. The teen winced and cried out in pain. L let to of Light's nose and settled himself back into his normal sitting position, saying,  
"Your nose isn't broken or fractured. You'll be fine in two to four days."  
"Thanks, Watari," Light replied, mostly to himself, "thanks a whole fucking lot."  
"I figured it would be nice to tell you that we are here," Watari said, shutting off the car and pulling the keys out of the ignition, climbing out of the car and opening up the trunk.

Happily, Misa climbed out of the vehicle and took he place next to Light, (who was still rubbing his nose) and taking a sip of her sugar-laced coffee. L walked towards the front door, dragging Light behind him and forcing Light to drag Misa. L knocked on the door until he heard a lock click and watched the handle turn. The door was thrown open.

A girl with shoulder-length black hair stood in the door way. She had green eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans that were just shy of skinny jeans. She didn't look tired, and Misa surmised that she probably slept more than once every ten months. Instead of just nodding and letting them in, the girl grabbed L's face and pinched his cheeks.

"When the hell was the last time you slept?!"  
"Last night," Her brother answered.  
"Before that?"  
"April…?" The girl's face twisted in something bordering on fury.  
"APRIL?!" She screamed, "You have to sleep once in a while!"  
"I don't need to sleep if I have cof-" The girl had grabbed her brother in a headlock and started giving him a noogie. Misa and Light watched, laughing their heads off.

"Stop it please," L said.  
"Why?" His sister asked, "Am I embarrassing you in front of the girl you like?"  
"…What?" L said, his voice dripping with poison. He flipped around so he was punching his sisters head.  
"No you don't!" The girl's fist went soaring through the air, punching the detective in the face, sending him and Light flying.  
"CUT IT OUT, ONEE-SAN!" Misa started to smirk and then giggle. L sounded like a child, which really, he sort of was.

"Sachiko-san," Watari said, "where may I put our things?" That pretty much broke up the fight. Sachiko stood up and walked into the house. She led all three of them into the living room and finally the chains between L and Light caught her eye.  
"You're keeping your number one suspect handcuffed to you? That's a little gay, dontcha think, hon?" Sachiko looked at Light, "Do you want these things gone?" He nodded. The girl took a huge sword out of the umbrella rack and smashed it down on the middle of the chains. Light removed his handcuff, only to have another one slapped on his wrist.

"Sorry about this," Sachiko said, putting the other one on her own wrist, "but I really only care about my lil' bro here and he needs to sleep. There's nine feet of chains, so it's a little like having privacy, I g-"  
"NO!" Misa screamed, "MISA MUST PROTEST THIS! SHE CAN'T HAVE SOME GIRL HANDCUFF HERSELF TO LIGHT-KUN! SHE WAS BARELY OKAY WITH RYUZAKI-KUN HANDCUFFING HIMSELF TO LIGHT!" Sachiko grimaced and gave Misa a cookie.  
"In any event, I have the computer system set up here and I've entered the Kira Headquarters mainframe," the girl said, leading everyone else and dragging Light with her into a room adjacent to the living room. This room featured eight to ten computers and swivel chairs. There was a couch in the corner and a hallway that led to the kitchen. There was a single painting on the wall. Misa walked over to it.

The painting was of four people, one of which she immediately recognized as Watari. The names at the bottom had been scratched off, probably with a butter knife. The other people in the photograph were a young boy, six or seven years old, an older girl, maybe nine or ten. The last person was a woman with happy eyes and a warm, inviting smile. Misa guessed that the people in the picture were Ryuzaki, Sachiko and their mother. And Watari, too.

"I'll show you to your rooms now." Sachiko walked back into the living rooms and started up a flight of stairs. Everyone followed.

"Outou-chan, you can sleep here," she opened a door and revealed a child's room. There was even a bed frame shaped like a racecar.  
"You haven't touched this room in years, have you?" Misa said, rubbing about an inch of dust off the dresser, which was next to the door.  
"Not since lil' bro here left for Wammy's," Sachiko replied.  
"Wammy's…?" Misa asked.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to sleep in Kaa-san's room," L said.  
"That's fine," she turned to Misa, "guess you get to sleep in here, Misa-Misa!"  
"Truthfully, I won't be sleeping much on this trip, so it doesn't really matter. You can sleep in the Master Bedroom if you wish," L said, biting his thumbnail. His sister smacked his hand.  
"That is something five year-olds do."  
"Yeah, yeah…" L grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Watari set down both Misa and L's suitcases in the Master Bedroom.  
"Light, I sleep in here on the top bunk, so you get the bottom," Sachiko said, opening her bedroom door. Light looked inside and thought the room could've passed a military inspection. It was incredible how clean it was.

"I honestly don't spend all that much time in there, so it stays pretty clean." She said, closing the door after setting down Light's suitcase in the room. Light nodded and looked at the new chains on his wrist. Even with a nine-foot difference in length, his friend's sister was practically dragging him around the house. Watari was nowhere to be found.  
"He's probably making something to eat," L said, knowing, as usual, exactly what his friend was thinking. Light rolled his eyes and continued to have Misa hooked onto his left arm while the right was dragged down the hall. L dwindled in the back, watching Sachiko give the rest of the "tour" in silence. There wasn't much to say anyway. He had live in that house until he was eight and it had changed structurally since then. He knew every nook and cranny of that house.

When the tour returned downstairs, L slipped away into the computer room and proceeded to call Headquarters.  
"Hello?" Chief Yagami said.  
"Hello, Chief Yagami? It's Ryuzaki. I was just calling to say that we've all safely made it. We will be gone exactly two weeks and we may possibly bringing something important back with us."  
"Alright. Thank you for calling."  
"Yes, goodbye." Watari set down a cup of coffee and a piece of cake. The detective took them happily. Sachiko poked her head into the room.

"And here we have my stupid little brother," she said to Misa and Light, "who needs to learn how to loosen up!"  
"We have to solve the Kira Case," L said, "I see no reason to need to be loose." Finger quotes were placed around loose.  
"Whatever, whatever," Sachiko replied, "Light, you and my brother can get working, I'm gonna sit in the living room. Misa… do whatever you want, I guess." Misa followed Sachiko into the living room.

"So, you're Ryuzaki-kun's older sister?" Sachiko nodded, taking a sip from the glass of water Watari had brought her.  
"Yeah," she said after a minute, "he's a good kid. I mean, he's the World's top 3 detectives, I think he'd be a good kid!" Misa laughed. So did Sachiko.

"What was he like as a little kid?" Misa asked. Sachiko smiled.  
"I'm actually glad you asked," the woman said, pulling a huge book off a shelf, sitting Misa and herself down on the couch and Sachiko flipped to the first page.

"What's the first trait you would used to describe me?" She asked Misa.  
"Misa doesn't know… uh… fun, she supposes."  
"Well, when I was a little kid, that wasn't me at all. I could barely stand the rest of humanity." Sachiko pointed to a couple of pictures and Misa looked at them, interested.

"Flash forward three years from then and my little brother's born." There was a picture of a birth certificate, but Sachiko's thumb covered everything but an L in the detective's first name. Misa stared down at the picture of L's tiny baby face and smiled.

"He's so cute!"  
"And he hasn't changed!" Sachiko turned the page and Misa saw L as a child, probably four or five, happily smiling and holding up a frog to the camera. He was almost completely covered in mud.  
"He loved playing outside," Sachiko said.  
"He did?!" Misa said, completely dumbfounded.  
"Yeah. Actually, I was just like he is now when we were kids. I hated being around people. Until…" she turned another page. A picture of two children, dressed in black with red eyes from crying was slapped on the page next to the date: "April 24, 1989" in golden cursive letters.

"He was seven, I was ten," Sachiko said, "Mom died in a car accident. I couldn't do… anything. L was so little, I… I didn't know how to make him feel any better. We both changed so much…"  
"What do you mean?" Misa asked while Sachiko changed the page. L looked extremely tired and was sitting at a computer.  
"He solved his first murder case after mom died because we met Watari at the funeral. He probably hasn't slept since he was nine. He completely turned into what I used to be. Believe it or not, L couldn't resist telling you an amazing story if you asked him too. He loved people and sometimes mom and I would have to drag him away from random strangers he'd talk to on the street. I, on the other hand, couldn't socialize if you paid me."  
"Then your mom died, right?"  
"Yeah. Lil' bro and I pretty much switched personalities. I became an extrovert and he became an introvert. Which sucks," the girl said, flipping to another page, "because he told the most amazing stories." This page showed Sachiko's birthday and then L's birthday. Misa looked with wonder about how her detective friend used to be like.

"Hey, Misa," Sachiko said, "can you make sure my brother sleeps tonight?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean, that I don't care if you have to hit him over the head with a baseball bat. Make sure that kid sleeps. Those huge bags under his eyes are very unflattering."  
"Misa knows! She can't go one night without sleep!"  
"Neither can I," Sachiko said as she turned the page. L was standing in front of a building, holding the hand of someone Misa assumed was Watari.  
"Where's this place?" She asked, pointing at the building.  
"Wammy's House. It's a kind of orphanage. L and I went there after mom died," Sachiko said, turning the page. Three very young children were sitting together.  
"These are Matt, Mello, and Near. They're me and L's favorite kids at Wammy's. Well, they are now. We both really liked this kid named Ryuzaki. BB, I guess you could call him. He had these crazy eyes and murdered a bunch of people."  
"Thats… uh…"  
"Not good, I know. L was pretty upset about the whole thing. It was the first time in a while he'd shown an emotion other than overworked." His sister closed the book. "There's really nothing else in her. Just what's been happening to me since my brother became "L, World's Greatest Detective" and whatnot. Nothing special."  
"Maybe Misa- or, I will look at them later!" Sachiko smiled.  
"I was hoping you'd kill the third person. You're easy to read and I can tell that there's someone with an IQ above double digits hidden in your mind."  
"Light-kun expects me to be someone he is superior too. I'm okay with that. As long as he's happy… so am I." Sachiko rolled her eyes. She walked into the computer room and then to the kitchen, leaving Misa with the scrapbook. The model flipped through the pages of L's childhood. She didn't care about the birth certificate, so she just looked at pictures. He was like what Sachiko had said. He was brightly smiling in every picture and covered in dirt in about 80% of them.

From the other room, Misa heard a crash, like someone falling, and then,  
"GODDAMMIT, YOU'RE A BIGGER PAIN THAN RYUZAKI!" Misa snickered and walked into the computer room where Light lay on the floor, his chair knocked over.

"OH, I'M SORRY MR. FUCKING PERFECT," Sachiko screamed from the kitchen, "I JUST THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE SOME DINNER!"  
"WELL MAYBE- actually… dinner doesn't sound like a bad idea…"  
"Great," Sachiko called, "Come help me with it!" Misa grabbed onto Light's arm.  
"Misa will help, too!" She said with a smile.  
"No, it's fine."  
"B-but-"  
"It's fine. Just stay in here and try not the bother Ryuzaki too much." Misa frowned.  
"Okay…" she finally said.

She sounds like a five yea old taking orders from a parent, L thought, turning back to his computer after watching the scene before him fold out.

Light was promptly dragged into the kitchen by Sachiko, leaving L and Misa alone in the room. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of computer keys and the occasional sip of coffee or munch of cake or candy.

"Ryuzaki-kun," Misa said after maybe five minutes of complete silence.  
"Yes?" The detective replied, "God dammit, Matsuda, you incompetent moron!" He practically screamed at the computer. Misa stared, wide-eyed, for a second and then said,  
"Tell Mis- me a story."  
"… what?"  
"Tell me a story! Sachiko-san said you were really good at telling stories!"  
"Fine. Once upon a time, a girl asked me to tell her a story, but I was too busy at the time and went back to work. The end." He turned back to his computer and began sort-of-silently yelling at Matsuda through the computer system.

"No," Misa said, turning off L's monitor, "tell me a REAL story."  
"I have nothing to tell you a story about, Misa. You have no need for a story either." Misa frowned.  
"Fine," she said, standing and heading towards the stairs, "fuckin' teme…" she said, walking up the stairs and into the room L once lived in.

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

About ten hours later, roughly three a.m., Misa came downstairs. L, as expected, was sitting in his chair in the same position as he always sat in and clicking computer keys.  
"Now." Misa said, startling the man who hadn't heard a single sound in the house for hours.  
"What?"  
"Tell me a story now," Misa said, "You said that you wouldn't tell Misa a story because I didn't need one. It's three o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep. Tell me a story." L sighed.  
"Fine." He stood up, turning off the monitor. Misa clapped her hands together happily and walked up the stairs, L following quietly behind her.

Misa sat down on L's old bed. L scooted her over and sat down next to her.  
"Once upon a time," he began, "a beautiful princess lived in a castle at the top of a hill that overlooked her kingdom. This princess had everything she ever could want. Except… someone to share it with.

"The princess spent years looking for a prince to share her castle and riches with. She wanted to marry a prince from another region close by, but sadly, the handsome princes declined her.

"The princess was about to give up, when one day, while she was walking through the town in her peasant clothes, she stumbled upon a fruit vendor. He was kind to the princess, and she took quite a liking for the stranger. He was one of the only people she had even met who had genuinely liked her, even if she wasn't a princess. He kissed her hand before she walked away and said, "I hope you shall return, princess. I will tell no one about your disguise." the princess found herself to be happy with the peasant and went back to the little fruit stand every day for quite some time.

"The fruit vendor eventually decided he could go and talk to the princess at her kingdom. And, he did. The princess was more than happy to invite the man in. She gave him jewels and money so he didn't starve. The man was happy, and so was the princess.

"Finally, the fruit vendor decided he would share all of the pent-up feelings that he had developed over time. He walked up the the princess and said, "Princess… I love y…"

L looked down. Misa's head was contently resting on his shoulder and the model was lightly snoring, a soft smile on her lips. He smiled lightly and kissed the top of Misa's head.

"Goodnight, Princess," he said, "I love you."

* * *

_**Fluff, fluff, fluffety, fluff-fluff! Please R&R! -Chiharu :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Death Note! **

**An Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 3**

_**I'm sooooooo sorry! My cell phone deleted the final drafts for 18 of my stories! ;_;**_

* * *

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

* * *

Misa awoke the next morning feeling even more relaxed and regenerated than she had before. Her eyes quickly turned towards the patch of white in the corner and realized that her head was calmly resting on Ryuuzaki's shoulder. She eyes flares wide. She didn't want to wake him up. She poked his cheek lightly and quickly determined that he was dead asleep.

It took twenty-five minutes for Misa to successfully wriggle her way out from her position on the bed and into the room. From her suitcase she retrieved her bag of toiletries, her hairdryer and brush, and set off down the hall in search of a bathroom in her pajamas.

_I wonder how that story ended_, Misa thought, _I really wanted to know what happened to the princess and the fruit peddler. I guess I'll ask Sachiko if she's ever heard him tell it._ Misa smacked her forehead with her palm._ I'll just ask Ryuzaki about it later!_

It took another forty minutes for Misa to find said bathroom. However, during that time she had run downstairs at the smell of smoke to find Light and Sachiko poorly attempting to make pancakes and instead spreading batter all of themselves, the stove, and most of the kitchen.

"Just let Watari cook next time…" Light grumbled as the pair exited the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off…" Was the collective response.

Misa had set off after that to find the bathroom and still couldn't find one. The house was MUCH bigger on the inside, and by the time she found the bathroom, she was completely pissed. She opened the door, flinging it shut, realized Ryuuzaki was still asleep, and gripping it quickly before it smashed against the wooden door frame. She let out a quickly breath of relief and closed the door silently. There was a towel on the counter, along with a note.

_Here's a towel. Figured you'd need one. _

_—Sachiko_

Misa smiled. "How nice of Sachiko to do that for me." She commented to herself. Misa stripped off her clothes, grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, soap, and razor, and walked over to the shower.

_Oh, and one more thing: the shower is messed the fuck up. Tilt it about halfway to the left, that should be PLENTY hot enough. _

_—Sachiko_

Misa smiled again, turning the water to a bit before halfway and climbing into the shower.

After her shower, Misa did her hair in its typical pigtails. She also painted her fingers and toes, and put on a refreshing face mask that actually did make her feel refreshed. Remembering that she didn't have anything to change into, she quietly exited the bathroom, leaving her things neat and orderly, and began walking through the house to find her room.

Misa opened the bedroom door and was greeted nose-to-nose with Ryuuzaki. Her face turned a steady shade of red.

"S-sorry..." She whispered. "I just... I need some clothes." Ryuuzaki nodded and Misa slipped past him, grabbing some clothes and rushing back out to the bathroom.

L walked slowly down the stairs of the house, wishing, praying, that he could get that image of Misa out of his mind. Giving up completely on that attempt, he let the image dance around in his mind, hoping there'd be something to distract himself with downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen. Watari was attempting to scrub some sort of batter off the stovetop, Sachiko was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich, and Light was exactly nine feet away from her, staring out the window into the garden outside.

"What time is it?" L asked his sister.

"You got eyes, they work; look at a fucking clock." L peered towards the clock on the oven.

_"TWO-THIRTY?!"_ He practically screamed.

"So?" Sachiko said, "If you were sleeping, that's a nice long rest, and you certainly need it."

"I could solve five murders, a serial kidnapping, and debunk an extremely elaborate scheme to kill the President of the United States in the time I was asleep!"

"Yeah, but you couldn't catch Kira." Sachiko said bluntly. "You couldn't catch Kira, and that's all that matters right now. So, you can go into the computer room and do your fancy Kira shit now, I guess." L cast his sister a rotten glance and walked into the room holding the computers.

Matsuda was saying something to Misa, but Mute was on, so she couldn't hear a thing.

"Misa doesn't want to hear it." She mouthed to L. He nodded in complete agreement and sat down in his normal position in the chair next to hers. He eventually unmuted the screen.

"Shut up and get back to work, Matsuda." He said, stone-faced.

"Augh! Oh, uh, yes, sir!" Matsuda said quickly before getting back to his computer.

"Where have you been, Ryuzaki?" Chief Yagami asked. "It's past noon!"

"He was sleeping!" Misa said from the chair next to his.

From behind them, unknown to an arguing L and Misa, Sachiko dragged Light into a back room by the chains between them.

"You could just admit you're Kira." Sarah "Sachiko" Lawliet said, nine feet away from Yagami Light.

"And lie?"

"No. If you confess the truth that we both know, you might get a better sentence than if my brother figures out you're Kira and just throw you in prison. Prison's better than death, after all."

"And not going to jail for something you DIDN'T DO is better than prison!" Sachiko sighed. She walked to the wall and flicked a switch. The lights came on around them, revealing shelves.

There we're about twenty shelves, wall to wall, floor to ceiling. Each shelf was full to bursting with little black notebooks.

"What the hell is this place?" Light asked.

"This is a place you don't want to be in again." She paused. "Don't touch them." She said as Light reached out a hand to touch one.

"Why not?"

"Because they're dangerous. Very, very dangerous. I write names down in these books and give them to a very dangerous person at the end of the year. All the names that get written down die." Light gulped and his face went pale.

"And unless you want your name written down in every single one of these ten thousand notebooks, you're not going to do anything to hurt my little brother or that blonde girl out there, for that matter." Light nodded swiftly.

"Good. Now one more thing." Sachiko walked up to him and kissed his lips sweetly. Pulling away she placed one final kiss on his cheek, turned off the lights, and threw open the door. She then walked into the living room, nine feet away from Light.

"Hi Light!" Misa said happily, hooking her arm around his. She looked into his face with gleaming eyes, then stopped.

"What…?" She touched his cheek, finding the residue of sparkling pink lipgloss.

"This isn't Misa's. She doesn't have this color…"

* * *

_**Got a question? Ask my tumblr! Aries-girl412**_


End file.
